The present invention relates to a pallet container for storing and transporting in particular hazardous liquid filling materials, having an exchangeable plastics inner container and a supporting casing which closely encloses the plastics inner container and is made of a tubular lattice frame which is fastened to the upper outer rim of the pallet, wherein the rectangular pallet has a flat pallet top deck for supporting the fitted plastics inner container, and a pallet substructure having four corner feet and four middle feet arranged therebetween, and a horizontally peripheral bottom ring (rectangular base ring). The pallet is equipped, between the pallet top deck and the peripheral bottom ring and between the corner and middle feet with in each case a corresponding recess for the insertion of the forks of a fork-lift truck. The pallet can be passed beneath from all four sides in the longitudinal or transverse direction. Filled pallet containers having a filling volume of approximately 1000 liters with a conventional pallet size of 1200 mm×1000 mm can have a weight of well over 1 t, depending on the specific weight of the liquid filling material, and are only able to be handled with fork-lift trucks. In this case, the shorter pallet sides (1000 mm) are designated the front and rear sides and the two longer pallet sides (1200 mm) are designated the longitudinal sides. An extraction fitting is conventionally arranged centrally in the front side at the bottom of the plastics inner container.